Playlist!
by kinana
Summary: [Years may pass but your shadow won't disappear. And my feelings are only getting stronger.]/RnR?/SasuNaru


Playlist!

By Kinana

SasuNaru fanfiction

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Standart disclaimer and warnings allowed.

* * *

Note : Cara bermain. Buka playlist musikmu dan tekan tombol play, selama musik berjalan kamu harus menuliskan sebuah cerita yang hinggap dikepalamu. Selamat mencoba!

* * *

**Magic Mirror – Kagamine Len and Rin**

_[__One day, in an old mirror, a boy suddenly appeared.]_

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang menghadap kearah sebuah cermin tua, dia melihat refleksi dirinya dalam cermin, namun yang dia lihat dalam cermin itu bukanlah seorang gadis manis, melainkan seorang pemuda yang sangat manis.

"Siapa kau?" si gadis manis itu bertanya dengan muka murung. Sosok dalam cermin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Naruto. Aku adalah dirimu Naruko. Aku dan kamu adalah sama. Aku berada di sisi lain dari dunia ini. Cermin adalah pemisah dunia kita," kata sosok dalam cermin itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," gadis bersurai pirang bernama Naruko itu berucap tanpa bisa dicegah. Wajahnya tetap murung.

Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Tapi aku membencimu." Kata Naruto.

"Kau lihat? Kita berkebalikan. Kamu cewek, aku cowok, kamu pemurung, aku ceria, kamu suka aku, aku benci kamu," Jeda. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku hidup. Kamu mati." Lalu mencekik leher Naruko.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu tersenyum melihat refleksinya meneteskan air mata saat mencekik dirinya.

"Ma'af." Naruto berbisik sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Naruko.

* * *

**Mean – Taylor Swift**

_[Why you gonna be so mean]_

Kamu. Jahat.

Kamu kok jahat banget sih sama aku?!

Selalu. Selalu. Selalu. Selalu jahat sama aku!

Manggil aku Dobe lah, ngisengin aku lah, bikin aku kesel mulu pokoknya!

Kenapa sih?!

Padahalkan kamu pacarku! Tapi kenapa kamu jahatin aku mulu?!

Dasar teme jelek. Jelek. Jeleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek.

.

.

Sasuke menganggkat sebelah alisnya begitu selesai membaca secarik kertas kecil yang dia temukan menyelimpit di sela–sela tempat pensil Naruto.

"Dobe." Dia berkata dengan suara baritonenya

"Iya, teme?" pemuda pirang manis menoleh, dan melihat kekasihnya –Uchiha Sasuke– sedang melambai–lambaikan secarik kertas kecil.

Bluuuuuuuusssh~

Seketika muka manisnya memerah.

"TEME! BALIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ITU KAN RAHASIAAAAAAAAAAA!" dan teriakan Uzumaki Naruto pun mewarnai gendang telinga Uchiha Sasuke di pagi yang cerah ini.

* * *

**Deer in The Headlight – Owl City**

_[Tell me again what is love at first sight? I walked by and you caught my eyes]_

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven berlarian menembus kumpulan manusia–manusia yang memenuhi jalanan kota Tokyo yang selalu padat.

"Duh. Sial! Gue telat!" gumamnya sambil sesekali melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar rapi di pergelangan tangannya.

Bruk. Bruk.

Tubruk sana. Tubruk sini.

Berhenti.

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya berhenti di depan sebuah _zebra cross_ dengan _onyx_ miliknya yang berkali–kali melirik pada _traffic light_, saat lampu lalu lintas itu menjadi hijau bagi pejalan kaki, dia buru–buru berjalan kembali, dan saat iris itu memindai kumpulan manusia yang juga sedang menyebrang jalan seperti dirinya, tanpa sengaja iris kelam itu menangkap sepasang iris lain berwarna safir.

Deg.

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat iris safir itu.

* * *

**Payphone – Maroon 5**

_[Now I'm at the payphone. Trying to call home]_

Sasuke membuka pintu kaca telepon umum itu dengan bahu. Tangan kanannya memegang bagian kiri perut. Darah merembes dari kemeja putih yang dia pakai, jas hitamnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Cowok bersurai raven itu jatuh bersandar, menekan tombol dengan angka–angka yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala.

Nol–delapan–dua–lima–tiga–nol–lima–lima–nol–satu.

'Angkat, Dobe. Angkat.' Dalam hati Sasuke terus berdoa supaya telfonnya diangkat.

Dua tembakan.

Satu di perut dan satu lagi dipaha.

Bukan. Uchiha Sasuke bukan lah seorang kriminal, dia hanya sedang sial. Sangat sial. Sehingga mobilnya di cegat oleh para mafia sialan yang harusnya tunduk pada kekuasaan Uchiha namun malah melakukan pemberontakan.

Sasuke khawatir.

Dia sangat khawatir pada Naruto–kekasihnya.

Dia takut para pemberontak itu menangkap Naruto untuk menjatuhkan dirinya, makanya dia harus memberitahu Naruto supaya cepat–cepat kabur dari apartemennya.

Pandangan mata Sasuke berputar, dia tahu dirinya sudah kehilangan banyak darah untuk mencapai telfon umum terdekat dari tempat pemberontakan.

Kalau Naruto tidak mengangkatnya juga—

Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.

—Sasuke memejamkan mata.

* * *

**Heart Skips a Beat – Lenka**

_[My heart says "Go" but my brain says "No"]_

Tembak.

Enggak.

Tembak.

Enggak.

Duh, tembak nggak yah?

Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik tembok tempatnya mengintip. Dia ada disana. Cowok tampan dengan surai raven yang sudah ditaksir Naruto sedari pertama kali dia masuk ke SMP Konoha. Kini, mereka bedua sudah sama–sama menjadi murid SMA, dan lagi–lagi cowok raven itu menjadi _senpai_ Naruto.

Tembak.

Enggak.

'Udah sana, tembak aja! Keburu jadian sama orang lain.' Hati Naruto menjerit.

Jalan.

'Jangaaaaaaaaaaan! Nanti kalau ditolak gimana?' seruan dari dalam otak Naruto membuatnya menghentikan langkah yang baru tercipta selangkah.

Kedua iris safir itu terarah lagi pada sosok pemuda raven yang kini sedang memberikan instruksi pada seorang gadis. Ya. Orang yang disukai oleh Naruto itu Uchiha Sasuke. Iya. Sasuke yang ketua OSIS itu.

Kini sepasang safir itu menatap sosok sang Uchiha dengan berkaca–kaca. Beneran deh. Naruto suka banget sama Sasuke, makanya jantungnya berdetak cepat kalo ada Sasuke didekatnya, Naruto juga pengen banget jadian sama Sasuke. Naruto ingin menyatakan perasaan sukanya sama Sasuke, tapi… tapi…kalau ditolak gimana? Trus kalau Sasuke ngejauhin dirinya gimana? Secara mereka kan sama–sama cowok!

Duh, gimana nih? Tembak nggak?

* * *

**Heart Attack – One Direction**

_[You're all I ever wanted]_

Sasuke menatap tubuh tanpa nyawa yang ada di depannya, cepat – cepat pemuda tampan dengan iris _onyx_ itu berlutut lalu memeluk tubuh berkulit tan yang kini sudah mendingin dan pucat.

"Dobe. Bangun."

Sasuke berkata dingin dengan nada sarat akan perintah yang tidak bisa diganggugugat.

Diam.

Tubuh kaku dalam pelukannya tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Dobe. Kumohon, bangunlah. Aku janji tidak akan menyebutmu 'dobe' lagi jika kau membuka matamu. Kumohon sayang, bangunlah." Sasuke berkata lagi, suaranya tercekat sehingga terdengar sangat lirih. Dia menunduk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada orang terkasihnya.

Memori otaknya memutar kembali saat–saat dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto–orang terkasihnya. Semua adegan berputar kembali dalam otaknya, tangisan, senyum, kecewa, sedih, marah, semua ekspresi yang pernah Naruto buat dapat dia lihat kembali dalam memorinya.

.

"_Teme! Apa yang paling kau ingin kan didunia ini?"_

"_Kau dobe. Hanya kau. Biarkan aku bersama dirimu, dan aku sudah tidak lagi membutuhkan apapun."_

_._

"Kau tahu dobe? Aku sungguh–sungguh hanya membutuhkan dirimu."

Dan ditengah hutan itu, ditemani tetes–tetes hujan yang membasahi bumi, Uchiha Sasuke menangis pilu.

Sang pangeran kerajaan vampir menangisi orang terkasihnya yang telah berpulang akibat keegoisan manusia.

* * *

**Lost Time Memory – IA**

_[Years may pass but your shadow won't disappear. And my feelings are only getting stronger.]_

"_Sasuke! Daisuki! Daisuki, Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke! Lihat! Lihat! Bukankah ini sangat cantik?!"_

"_Sasuke! Suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi pendampingmu!"_

"_Ma'af Sasuke, hidupku tidak lama lagi."_

"_Sasuke…hiks…aku…hiks…aku ingin bersamamu terus…hiks…"_

"_Ma'af. Ma'af. Tapi…aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini."_

"_Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Selalu. Selalu mencintaimu."_

"_Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sasu_—

Sasuke terbangun dengan kedua mata yang lagi–lagi basah, dia melihat foto yang ada diatas meja kecil di samping kasur berukuran rajanya. Pandangan _onyx_ itu melembut begitu melihat sosok pemuda pirang berwajah manis yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, di sebelah sosok itu ada seorang pemuda raven –dirinya– yang sedang mengulas senyum sangat minim.

Itu adalah fotonya dan Namikaze Naruto.

Fotonya dan kekasihnya.

Selama ini, hanya Naruto yang mampu tahan menghadapi semua sifat buruknya. Hanya Naruto yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Hanya Naruto yang mampu membuatnya menampakkan emosi. Hanya Naruto.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto…" Sasuke terus mengucapkan nama kekasihnya berulang–ulang sambil memeluk erat foto didalam pigura.

Kangker darah adalah nama penyakit yang membuat Naruto pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Aku. Mencintaimu Naruto. Selalu" setetes air mata meluncur turun dari sepasang _onyx_, meluncur melewati pipi berkulit putih sebelum jatuh diatas sebuah foto dengan pemuda pirang manis yang menjadi objeknya.

* * *

**Night Tales Deceive – IA**

_[But I'm not so good at being honest…]_

"Kamu mencintaiku dobe." Sasuke berkata datar

"TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Naruto berteriak. Mati–matian menyangkal perkataan Sasuke.

"Mukamu memerah. Itu artinya kau mencintaiku." Kata Sasuke. Tetep _stay cool._

"Kubilang nggak teme! Aku membencimu!" Naruto ngotot

"Kamu nggak pinter bohong dobe." Kata Sasuke

"Tapi aku beneran benci kamu!" seru Naruto

"Lalu kenapa kamu menerimaku jadi pacarmu?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

Bluuuuuuush~

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah

"I–itu…itu…ITU CUMAN SALAH OMONG KOK! ASLINYA AKU MAU BILANG 'NGGAK'!" Naruto teriak lagi.

"Dobe. Nggak usah memaksakan diri buat bohong deh. Kamu selalu bohong kalau sama aku. Dasar tsundere dobe." Kata Sasuke datar

"AKU NGGAK TSUNDERE TEME!" dan disambut teriakan lagi oleh Naruto.

* * *

**True Love Restraint – Kagamine Len**

_[Come on, say you love me]_

"Tepati janjimu dobe."

"Uuuuhh…jangan sekarang teme…"

"Nggak bisa. Kamu masih inget isi taruhannya kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu tepati janjimu."

"Tapi teme…aku malu…"

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kalau gitu harusnya kamu nggak usah ngajak aku taruhan."

Sasuke berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

Muka Naruto memerah.

"Uuuuuuuuuuhh..." Naruto mengerang tidak suka.

"AKU MENCINTAI UCHIHA SASUKE!" lalu berteriak kencang sehingga langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di taman kota hari minggu itu melihat pada sosok Naruto yang menunduk dalam dengan wajah manisnya yang memerah.

Mereka tidak melihat ada seorang Uchiha bungsu yang menyeringai senang.

* * *

**Fire Flower – Kagamine Len**

["I'm glad I could love you from the start." Is what I'll sing to the sky.]

Hari ini cerah.

Diatas atap sekolah SMA Konoha terdapat dua sosok remaja yang sedang tiduran di lantai atap.

Melihat langit cerah yang dihiasi awan putih bersama–sama adalah kegiatan rutin yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap harinya.

"Teme…aku mau tanya," pemuda pirang yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil dan wajah manis berkata.

"Tanya saja dobe." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan memiliki surai raven berkata datar.

"Tapi janji nggak bakal ketawa," kata si pirang, si raven mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau kamu disuruh nyanyi ke langit…kamu bakal nyanyi apa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menoleh, menatap pemuda manis itu dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan—heran.

"Ayo jawab aja! Aku penasaran!" seru Naruto begitu menangkap pandangan aneh Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan dari klan Uchiha itu menghela nafas.

"Aku akan bernyanyi tentang betapa senangnya aku bisa mencintaimu dari awal kita ketemu." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Uuuh…teme. Kamu bikin aku malu." Balas Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Pemuda raven idola sekolah itu mengangkat lengan kanannya dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

"Dasar dobe." Gumamnya dengan senyum kecil yang masih bertengger.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N : Yah...semoga suka dan RnR aja lah~ #kedipkedipcentil #dibuang


End file.
